


Comprehensive Sexual Education

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Condoms, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: The school received a grant to teach a more comprehensive and hands on sexual education class, which Stiles had unwittingly volunteered to help out with.





	Comprehensive Sexual Education

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Free Space.

The boys of the gym class filed into the front of the locker room. Stiles sat down in the familiar spot where he had heard the coach give countless speeches to the lacrosse team before a game. Being naked while sitting there was less familiar. Being surrounded by a room full of naked guys was completely foreign. Sure, he had seen every guy there naked as they changed clothes or showered during gym class and he taken part of his share of horseplay with the lacrosse team, but that had never involved being so close to so many guys and had certainly never involved the word “SEX” written in large black letters on the whiteboard in front of them.

Worse, Stiles had agreed to help out during class. Helping Scott deal with werewolf stuff was taking its toll on his grades, so he had been elated when the coach had been willing to give him some extra credit if he volunteered. He figured it couldn’t be too bad, but nothing he had imagined had included being naked and surrounded by other naked guys.

Stiles’s thoughts were interrupted by Coach Finstock coming to the front of the room. “Today, class, we are going to be covering an updated, comprehensive sexual education. Our surveys and reports from the local clinic have revealed that you boneheads are woefully ignorant about a wide range of issues. Today’s lessons should help you to have a much safer and healthier sex life. We’ll begin with some basic anatomy. Stilinski! Do you still want to be our volunteer?”

The entire room turned toward him, which caused him to blush. He wasn’t big on being the center of attention, but he really wanted that extra credit. Besides, he didn’t have anything to be ashamed about in the anatomy department. “Yes, coach.” He got up from the bench and walked to the front of the room. He was tempted to cover himself, but he resisted since they were all going to be looking at him anyways.

Finstock set a box next to him and motioned for Stiles to get on it. “Do you have any allergies to latex?” Stiles shook his head. “Great.” He grabbed two gloves from a box and put them on. “If you or your partner has a latex allergy, you won’t be able to use the standard condoms, but fortunately there are alternatives available that you can use. An allergy is no reason not to use a condom.”

Finstock reached over and grasped Stiles’s dick between his gloved fingers. “We’ll begin with basic anatomy. As you all know, this is the penis.” He slipped one of his fingers from his other hand under Stiles’s foreskin. “This is an uncircumcised penis because it still has the foreskin.” He grasped the head and pulled the foreskin back. Stiles bit his lip and tried to distract himself. “The foreskin retracts to reveal the glans, which is the mushroom-like head of the penis. It is the most sensitive part of the penis.” He gently rubbed it, provoking a twitch and a glare from Stiles. The coach paid him no mind, but Stiles could tell from the cocky grin that he was enjoying messing with him. Stiles began to grow noticeably stiffer. Stiles took a panicked look at the rest of the class to see if anyone (namely Jackson) was mocking him, but they were all staring at his dick with shocked fascination.

Coach Finstock continued with the lecture by holding the dick up with one hand and moving his other hand to the balls. “Behind the penis is the scrotum, which contains the testicles. The testicles produce the sperm that can fertilize a woman’s egg and make a baby.” He began to roll one of Stiles’s balls between his fingers. “An important habit to get into is to regularly examine your testicles for any lumps or changes that can be a sign of cancer.” He moved on to the other side. “Regular examinations will make you familiar with your body and allow you to catch changes early. If you find anything out of the ordinary, have your parent make an appointment with your doctor. Fortunately, Stiles doesn’t need to worry about that today.”

His touch shifted from clinical to sensual. “The testicles can be an overlooked source of sexual pleasure. If you haven’t, you should try experimenting with them to see whether you like it.” Several of the guys were already taking their coach’s advice, including Scott. Others were discreetly rubbing their dicks while Danny was openly stroking himself. Finstock began to run his hand up and down Stiles’s hardening shaft. “Stiles is beginning to demonstrate an erection. An erection is when blood fills the tissues of the penis and makes it rigid. It is usually in response to physical or mental stimulation, but it can also have no discernible cause.”

Stiles was hard by now. Coach Finstock let go of Stiles and walked over to a cart stacked with boxes. He rolled it to the center of the room and began to pass them out. “The next part of the lesson will involve some hands on exercises. These boxes, which we have thanks to the generous donation from an anonymous benefactor, contain everything you will need today. They also have a wide variety of products for you to use to enhance your sexual experiences that you can explore on your own.”

Once he had finished passing out the boxes, he brought the last one up to Stiles. He opened it and began to pull out some smaller boxes. “Inside you will find a variety of condoms, including a full range of sizes. Using the right size condom is important: too small and the condom could break, too large and the condom could slip off. If you are not sure which is right for you, try a few different ones. By the end of this next lesson, you will have to be able to properly put a condom on yourself.”

He opened one of the boxes labeled “XXL” and pulled out a condom. “When opening the wrapper, be careful not to do anything that could tear or puncture the condom. You won’t think opening the wrapper with your teeth is that sexy after the condom breaks.” He carefully opened the wrapper and removed the condom. “Before I put the condom on, I want to note the growing drop of clear liquid at the tip of the penis. That is pre-ejaculate fluid, and you should treat it like semen. If you accidentally put the condom on the wrong way, throw it away and use a clean one. Otherwise, some of that fluid could be on the tip and be enough to impregnate or infect your partner.

“Squeezing the tip, he gently unrolled the condom to the base of the penis.” Stiles was sad when he removed his hands once he was finished. He believed that the sooner he came, the sooner he’d get his extra credit and cease being the center of attention. “Now, everyone try this out on yourselves.”

The boys began searching their boxes for an appropriate condom. Some knew exactly which size and brand they preferred while others weren’t sure which to use. Coach walked around the room helping those who were confused and evaluating those who had finished. Stiles was left standing all by himself with nothing to do but watch. For the first time since class began, he was able to take a close look at the various guys and imagine what it would be like to put his or their condoms to use.

Once everyone had finished putting their condoms on to Coach’s satisfaction, he returned to Stiles. “Very good, everyone. Remember to do this right every time. The next topic is your internal sexual anatomy and an erogenous zone that many guys feel uncomfortable exploring: the prostate.” He turned Stiles around, spread his legs, and bent him over. “When stimulating the prostate, the first thing to do is relax and take things slowly. Stiles, breathe in. And out. Good. Keep going with those deep breaths.”

He pulled out a bottle from the box and applied the contents to his index finger. “Lubrication is also important, it will help keep the condom from breaking as well as reduce the likelihood of getting hurt.” He set his finger onto Stiles’s sphincter and gently moved it in a small circle. “Don’t try to force your way in. If you wait for it, it should let you in easily.” As if on cue, Stiles opened up enough to let him slide inside. “It looks like we have a natural.”

He pushed his finger all the way in to the last knuckle. “You will find the prostate on the same side as the penis and should be able to feel the difference as you press against the walls of the rectum.” Stiles jumped slightly as Coach found his target. “As you can see, stimulating the prostate can have quite an effect.” He moved his finger in and out of Stiles in order to loosen him up while making sure to tease him each time. He soon was able to add a second finger. “With patience, you’ll be able to open the anus up in order to allow the use of larger objects, such as a dildo or someone’s penis.” The entire room was silent as he worked his way up to three fingers with the occasional interruptions by Stiles’s soft moans.

After he fit three fingers inside Stiles, he pulled out and stood back up. “It’s time for the second hands on activity for today. You each will partner up, and your task will to be to get your partner to have an orgasm without any stimulation of the penis. Once you have finished ejaculating, remove your condom and tie it off. This will be the proof you have completed the assignment. Hold up, Greenberg! I’m choosing partners. McCall, you’re with Jackson. Danny with Boyd. Isaac and Matt….” He continued until ever student had been paired off.

Stiles watched as each pair decided how to proceed. Jackson had momentarily frowned when he’d been paired with Scott, but he quickly moved into action by pushing Scott’s back against the bench and mercilessly attacking Scott’s prostate with his fingers. Scott began to writhe in ecstasy in response to his touch.

Danny had bent Boyd over and brought his tongue down to his ass. Coach made sure to use this as a teaching opportunity. “Danny is demonstrating a more advanced technique called anilingus, which many (including aparently Boyd here) find quite pleasurable.”

Matt had taken a dildo from Isaac’s box and had prepped Isaac enough to have started fucking him by the time Coach got to them. He nodded approvingly at the pair before moving through the rest of the locker room to make sure that no one was having any problems or cheating by touching their front side.

As he turned around, he saw something that displeased him and ran back to the front. “McCall! I said that you can’t stimulate your penis.”

Jackson was now the one on his back with Scott leaning over him as he fucked him. Scott didn’t even slow down in response to Coach’s admonishment. “I already came, Coach. This is Jackson’s turn.”

Coach’s jaw dropped. “You’re ready to go again already? Oh, to be young again.” He came back to Stiles, who had been on his hands and knees with his hole facing the class this entire time. “Don’t think I forgot about you, cupcake.” He grabbed a package from Stiles’s box and removed a black, oddly shaped device. Stiles wondered what it was for as he added some lube to it. It slid easily enough inside of him, but he didn’t see why anyone would buy such a toy until Coach picked up a remote control from the package and pressed a button. Stiles immediately dropped to his elbow as it started to vibrate inside and outside of him.

“Class, Stiles is demonstrating an additional erogenous zone: the perineum or the area between the scrotum and the anus. Are you enjoying being touched there, Stiles?”

Stiles could only respond by nodding vigorously. Coach continued to adjust the intensity as he tried out the various patterns the device was programmed with. The rest of the room faded from Stiles’s consciousness as he was overwhelmed by the pleasures that were spreading out across his body. He longed for release, but Coach never kept it going hard for long enough to push him over the edge. He was sorely tempted to grab his dick, but he needed to pass today and get his extra credit too much to give in to it. Finally, after he was sure that class was over, school had ended, and the sun had gone down, Coach turned it up while on the pattern Stiles loved best, and Stiles began to fill his condom.

When he had regained his senses, he saw that class had in fact not yet ended. A couple of guys were still trying to get their partners off, but most had finished and had gone to the showers to get cleaned up so that they could get dressed. Several guys had stuck around in order to watch the show Stiles had been putting on, and Stiles filed away that list for future use. He was pleased to see that all of his friends had been among the ones who had stayed.

Later that evening after school had gotten out and everyone else had left, Coach had a meeting with their generous donor. He invited Peter Hale to sit down in his office.

“The class went very well today. I’m so glad there is someone out there so devoted to making sure our students have healthy sex lives.”

“Do you have the reports I required?”

“Right here.” Coach unlocked a drawer and pulled out a couple of DVDs. “These have the video of the class as well as my written assessments.” He pulled out a metal dewar. “And here are the semen samples, all labeled and frozen.”

“Wonderful. This will be so useful for improving future classes and catching any health problems they might not be aware of.” He placed the items into his briefcase and stood up to shake Coach’s hand. “Thank you very much, Mr. Finstock. I’ll be in touch.” Peter waited until he was out of sight of the office and in the shadows of the school’s hallways before he let himself switch from his professional smile to the one that reflected what he was feeling. The coach had helped him more than he realized.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been just over four months, but I've finally finished my card. Thanks to all of my readers for your support.


End file.
